


疑难杂症

by Salt0v0



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt0v0/pseuds/Salt0v0
Summary: 由白情礼装而来的医生AU。关于齐格鲁德医生遇到生命中最独特之人之后所发生的以及与同事们之间的二三事。
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber
Kudos: 5





	疑难杂症

**Author's Note:**

> 文内医学常识未经考据，是我瞎掰，请勿代三

他们行医之人品鉴美女，习惯化整为零。

如让齐格鲁德形容他第一眼看到布伦希尔德的感觉，那就是心脏被用力攥紧了。

不是甜蜜，也绝非彻悟，而是刻骨铭心的疼痛。

他上楼，抱了一箱苹果，住院部的电梯很多人等。布伦希尔德原本站在他左前方，被挤到与他并排，他的胳膊肘不小心戳到了她的后背。齐格鲁德连忙抱歉，她回头对他笑一下，“没关系。”

她把垂下来的白发别到耳后，问他，“您到几楼呢？需要帮忙吗？东西看起来很重的样子，没关系的。啊医生早上起晚了吗？领子，这里，对，这里。”她弯着嘴角，笑齐格鲁德腾不出手，“我来帮您吧，没关系，您抬下巴，好了，不用客气。”她伸手帮齐格鲁德把窝着的领子抚平。

她穿一身白，护士服在她身上凹凸有致，竟像量身定做般的合身。她推着空轮椅，慢慢走出去，齐格鲁德目送她的背影，脑内还在回响她的声音，她说，“没关系。”

齐格鲁德胸口钝痛，难以呼吸，电梯门合上的那刻他头晕目眩。在与布伦希尔德说话时他失去了自我，绝症，他得了绝症。

齐格鲁德这么多年来还未遇到过绝症。

那是因为，他能把不可能变成可能，能让人起死回生。

这么说实在太夸张了，但迦勒底西院外科流传着一个说法，说齐医生是不折不扣的天才，手术时虔诚又严谨，动作标准，游刃有余，仿佛大厨烹饪一碟小菜，方寸之间尽在掌控。久而久之，人们真的以为他是厨师。

齐格鲁德抱着老家寄来的苹果回到办公室，坐了一会儿，他又扛着苹果噔噔噔下了楼，左转右转到了急诊。不意外，他看见燕青正靠在一位小女孩的枕边，用嘴麻醉。

是说哼安眠曲的意思。

齐格鲁德乖巧地等人把小孩子哄睡着，扯着袖子把人拉过来，把苹果交给他。见面礼过于厚重，燕青差点没接住。

“哥哥升官，礼都送到小乙这儿来了？”

齐格鲁德知道他爱开玩笑，“不过是家里寄了点水果，吃不完顺便带给你尝尝，主要是......我有别的事找你。”

“哥哥请讲。”

他酝酿了一下语言，“你相信那种感觉吗？就是，明明是第一次见面的人，却觉得她十分与众不同，说的是同样的话，走同样的路，但就是觉得她言行举止与其他人都不一样，就，好像......”

“你们前世认识一样？”

“......你这么说似乎也对。”

“这是一见钟情啊。”

燕青站起来，把病床四周的窗帘都拉上了，挽住齐格鲁德的胳膊，恨不得贴在耳朵边问他：“附近方圆五百里的男女老少我都认识，哥哥看上哪一个？我帮你介绍。”

“不要说的像是要抢上梁山一样......你认不认识一位叫布伦希尔德的护士？”

燕青思索了一会儿，“还真没印象。”

“你再想想？”

“我帮你打听打听？”

“今天电梯里碰见，没顾上，只来得及看到她工作牌上写的名字，还不知道她在哪个科室工作。”齐格鲁德拍拍脑门，很懊悔。

“常人能在瞬间看到名字已经很了不起了，”燕青指一指他胸口，“哎？你的牌子呢？”

“嗯？我没带吗？难道掉哪儿了？”齐格鲁德把兜都掏了一遍，没有。这不应该，他的工作证不会跟大褂分开。

“她在哪层楼下去的？我觉得，你先去那一层转转，肯定会有收获。”

“你说得对，我记得，是四楼。”

四楼一出电梯，是住院部的放射科。齐格鲁德转了两遍，等候的病人不少，医护人员没看到几位。他又回忆了一下，他当时见到布伦希尔德时她推着轮椅，要么是来还东西的，要么是有人腿脚不便，他可以打听一下，今天有没有人腿部受伤来拍片，或者直接去楼上找找因为腿骨折而住院的人。当时布伦希尔德的神色从容，也不是赶时间的样子。

想到这儿齐格鲁德看了看表，他该回科里去了，莫里亚蒂教授今天回来，没准已经在找他了。这低头走路就没注意，在走廊拐弯处撞到了人，还好他及时护住了眼镜。

他的眼镜是装饰品，没有度数，他戴起先是为了好看，凹资历，后来戴习惯了，反倒成了他生活的一部分。说这些的意思是，齐格鲁德不是近视眼，他看的很清楚，面前的护士还挺高的。

“真不好意思，怪我没看路。”

齐格鲁德指着她，“是你。”

“嗯？”布伦希尔德站直了，她的额头正好与齐格鲁德的鼻子齐平。

她问：“怎么了吗？”

“没、没什么，不怎么......我就是想起来......”齐格鲁德的大脑飞速运转，想起来燕青说过的话，“我就是觉得你有些眼熟。”

果然布伦希尔德听了十分困惑，“眼熟吗？”

“当然你会觉得奇怪吧，像你这样美丽的人，可不多见，但我却不认为你我很陌生......也许我们曾在哪里见过？”

“见过？”她果然惊讶，“这个......我......真的不太明白......是在哪里呢？”

“就是......不，不，没什么，别在意，忘了我刚才说的话吧，你去忙吧。”

齐格鲁德退后一步，把路让开，虽然他万分可惜，但没想到的是，他面对布伦希尔德时会紧张，心跳加速，过呼吸，像个无药可救的笨人。

“那个......齐格鲁德医生。”

齐格鲁德回头，看见布伦希尔德朝他递出了手。

“这是你的工作牌吧，掉在地上了。”

他接过来，是他的，但现在的意义大不相同了。齐格鲁德发了会儿呆，想说谢谢，再抬头布伦希尔德已经走掉了。

也许并非无药可救吧，他隐隐觉得。

齐格鲁德回了办公室，他在门口就被人绊了一腿。若不是他及时抓住了门框，一定得趴地上。

贞德·达尔克收回踩在门框上的长腿——无价之腿。靠着它贞德不仅能站下一台四小时的手术，还能单腿站，她本人说，也就跟逛一天街差不多。

“一天都没见到你人影，齐格鲁德，刚巧，教授叫你。”

心脏外科唯一的女医生背靠着门，双手抱臂，看见齐格鲁德了就翻个白眼。她虽是女人，却比男人还勇猛，惹不起。齐格鲁德不会与她吵架，作为同僚，比外人更清楚她的本事，敬重更多一些。

齐格鲁德的叹气是因为莫里亚蒂教授。教授的办公室一年有三百天是空的，屋里总有股霉灰味，这种棺材气息莫里亚蒂本人很喜欢，因为他比起活人更喜欢死人。他书架上不乏畅销推理小说，传言最近在兼职法医，案子也侦破了几起。他喜欢小孩子，在心外坐不住，对科里几棵苗苗也持放养态度。这几天回来，只是为两个徒弟要升副主任的事露个脸而已。

“你的材料我看了嘛，很优秀，没什么要补充的。就是有一点，你以后可不能在办公室里做饭了。”

“我没有啊？”

“手术室里煲汤也不行哦。”

“我没有啊！”

结束了毫无意义的责难，齐格鲁德从教授办公室出来，看到贞德躲在远处偷瞄，便朝她招手。虽隔着好几张桌子，她的不爽就像香水味儿扑面而来。这次他俩同时评级，尽管不冲突，但难免视对方为竞争对手。贞德进了办公室，果不其然，没过多久就听到“那你可不要在手术时网购”“我没有啊！”这样的对话传出来。

“迟早被这糟老头气死。”贞德哐地摔上门出来。

“竟然质疑我穿衣风格，他不是老年风湿吗？干嘛管我穿裙子？喂齐格鲁德，下班要不要去喝一杯？得想个办法把这老头整下去。”

“你说那么大声要被听见了......没空。”

“哈？你这人真扫兴。”

齐格鲁德翻开一本病历，他的眼睛在看字，却不觉得那是字，而是歪歪斜斜有人在跳舞。布伦希尔德像一句咒语萦绕在他心头，他惦记着她的事，好几天了，毫无进展。他虽然不知道她在哪个科室，但有一点，她肯定不在心外。

哐！齐格鲁德吓了一跳。

贞德一脚踹在他椅子上，“喂！喊你吃饭呢，走了。”

“好好。”齐格鲁德站起来，揣上手机。

他们一个手术固定队的，爱扎堆吃饭，在食堂有个固定的位置，去了坐那两张桌子就行。齐格鲁德买好牛肉面，端着盘子，贞德不知道排哪个队去了，倒是看到了燕青，在固定桌那儿跟不认识的人聊天，他走过去就瞧见了布伦希尔德，就坐在燕青后面，桌子最靠外边。

当然立马齐格鲁德端着盘子去了布伦希尔德对面。

布伦希尔德抬头看了眼来人，二人对视，都有点惊讶，又都低下了头。

齐格鲁德搅着面条，想是先说你好还是好久不见。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯？”没想到布伦希尔德先搭话了。

“我说那个，面，看起来挺不错的。”她在吃的是一份炒饭。

“我们食堂师傅手艺是还可以，但什么东西吃个十几年也腻了。”

布伦希尔德笑笑，“比起你如何呢？”

“我不会做饭，我真不会。”

布伦希尔德笑得更开心了，“我反正刚来，觉得吃的每一样都不错。”

“你刚来啊？”怪不得燕青不认识她，“那你之前是在那儿？”

“唔......这边离我家近一些。”

“本地人？家在这边？”

“对。”

“那你现在在哪个科呢？”

布伦希尔德放下勺子，有些为难的样子，“我......还在轮岗呢。说是这么说，但感觉是哪里缺人就补上去。我这个月在住院部，上个月在急诊夜班。啊有一次遇到打120的，说有人卧轨，黑灯瞎火我打着手电在铁道上找他的鞋子，找了半天只找到一只。”

“我懂，我以前在急诊值班，遇到醉酒打架的，还把眼睛弄青了。”

“你现在可好了吧？看不出来了。”布伦希尔德抬手就要去摸他的眼镜，手到半空又缩回来。两人低下头，均是一阵不好意思。

“......我妈让我滚了半年鸡蛋，每天煮一个非要带上。她说这怎么行呢，难得儿子长得这么像爹......我没办法，只能顺着她。”

布伦希尔德捂着嘴笑了半天，“听起来，齐格鲁德医生在家里完全没有地位呢。”

“还好吧，我还没有妹妹什么的。”

“不需要妹妹，一只猫就足以把你比下去了。”

布伦希尔德端起汤吹了吹，“好烫。”她抿了一小口。

齐格鲁德没来由地觉得，眼前不就一只猫吗。

“那，你慢慢吃，我们主任常说，再忙也要花时间来好好吃饭，但是我有看到哦，他自己躲起来偷偷吃糖。我先走啦，你可要细嚼慢咽。”

“啊......布伦......布伦希尔德？”

“嗯？”她已经站起来了。齐格鲁德注意到，她斜挎了一只红色的小皮包，非常亮眼。

“......是这个名字，对吗？”

布伦希尔德收起微笑，她平静时的面容其实十分冰冷，“看来你都知道了。”

奇怪，她似乎不太高兴的样子，齐格鲁德想再解释一下，但布伦希尔德已经走远了，白色的人消失在白色的人群中。齐格鲁德回到办公室，又想了想，难道直呼其名不太妥当吗？又或者，就像他有外号，人与人之间增进关系，叫对方昵称才会更显亲近。那以后叫她布布，唔好像是某个卡通人物的名字......

齐格鲁德停下脚步，他环顾四周，同事们也都陆陆续续吃完饭回来了，看手机、敲电脑，准备午休。时机恰当，齐格鲁德当机立断，弓起身子，捂紧肚子，倒了下去。

原本在休息的同事们自然吓了一跳。

“齐格鲁德？！齐格鲁德医生！”

“喂怎么回事？醒醒？齐医生？”

人们立刻围过来，有刚来的小姑娘吓得都结巴了，众人简单判断后准备施以急救之际，齐格鲁德突然坐起来拨开人群。

“都不要动！”

他咳嗽了两声，又无力地向后仰去，“不要紧......没事的......去找帕拉赛尔苏斯医......”

他话到一半，又晕了过去。

好在消化内科的病房就在心外楼上。

帕拉塞尔苏斯推开门，看见齐格鲁德端端正正躺在病床上，双手交叠于胸前，呼吸平稳，面容安详。

他咳嗽了一声，“起床了。”

齐格鲁德没有反应，他的同事丢下他就走了。帕拉塞尔苏斯一开始就怀疑齐格鲁德是在午睡，但有礼貌的人不习惯跟人动粗，所以他只是提高了音量。

“我听说了你拙劣的演技，请不要影响我工作。”

齐格鲁德睁开眼，“怎么会呢？你再看看，是不是哪里检查漏了？”

“你自己不清楚吗？”

齐格鲁德赶紧坐起来，“等等，等等，我现在好一些了，好像没有那么难受了......对了，我问你，你这里最近有没有新来的护士？”

“护士？”

“叫布伦希尔德。”

帕拉塞尔苏斯眯起眼，他的眼神锁定了齐格鲁德的头顶，他怀疑他是不是这里出了问题。

“没有这个人。”

“不可能。”

齐格鲁德伸手就去扒帕拉塞尔苏斯的口袋，抱着人家腰，帕医生差点跳起来踩他，“你干什么！”

齐格鲁德摊开手，他摸到两块巧克力，还是俄罗斯产，齁甜的那种。

“没工夫陪你玩，你要累了门口有椅子，这张床，就你现在坐的这张，病人昨晚上刚走，马上就又有人住进来......我不懂，你又不是刚满三岁我为什么要跟你说这些。”

“哦因为什么问题？”齐格鲁德剥开巧克力咬了一口，牙痛得皱眉。

“突发心脏病。”

“心脏病？有病史吗？入院检查呢？”

“原来如此，我懂了，你来视察工作。”帕拉赛尔苏斯叹口气，“给你，病历在这里，我们正要讨论这事。病人呢小时候是得过心肌炎，这回是饮酒过度入院的，半夜发现时已经来不及了，还是个年轻姑娘，就是不注意身体。”

齐格鲁德随手一翻，一眼就瞥见一条一周前的查房记录，他指给帕拉赛尔苏斯看，签字的人是布伦希尔德。

“还说没这个人。”

“好吧，是我没注意，我确实没时间关心这些，怎么要我给你复印一份吗？”

他手指从那字迹上抚过，沉稳与下笔的力量透纸而出。“不必了，”齐格鲁德把病历还给他，“你去吧。”

他的手机震了，翻出来一看是贞德，问候他死了没有。

往后又过了几天，齐格鲁德虽然也忙，能去食堂还是坚持去食堂吃饭，甚至主动帮贞德带饭。同样的事，贞德用异样的眼光看他，但燕青就很懂，鬼知道齐格鲁德是不是想多排几个窗口。他们聊起这事时齐格鲁德还很惊奇，你都知道了？燕青点点头，嗯我看到了，反正哥哥就是喜欢那种吧，白茫茫的、像雪一样、轻飘飘的，这我还是能看出来的。

齐格鲁德听了长叹一声，差点落下泪来，我自己都想不明白的东西，你弄得挺清楚。

在齐格鲁德新收治的病人当中，有个叫安徒生的，虽然身体是个小学生没错，瘦瘦矮矮，但心狠嘴毒，脑年龄恐怕有五十多。齐格鲁德在与他沟通时遇到了极大的困难，因为他从来不配合。

“我只恳请你一件事情，医生。”

他在与他确认手术事宜，他不知道为什么见不到安徒生的父母。

“取下我的心脏。”

“抱歉，人只有一颗心，摘了就没有了。”

“那正合我意，活着真麻烦，那颗心才是使我痛苦的根源，盛满了得不到回应故而不断溢出的丑恶情感，我才不想要它，它堵在这儿迫使我每分每秒想她，太难受了。”

“没用的，倘若你真心喜欢一个人，即便取掉心脏，爱也会重新长出来，哪怕剥去血肉，喜欢也会刻在骨头上。”

安徒生咔吱咔吱嚼着零食，“医生，你很有当作家的天赋。”

“......那么，手术会定在下周三。”

“什么？不！我不同意！你们征求我的意见了吗？！”

“要么叫你的家长来。”

安徒生指着齐格鲁德骂，“喂小子，你给我等着。”

老实说，齐格鲁德有点郁闷，他逃离了病房，不想再多费口舌。今天他的日程满满当当，等下还有个学术会议，至少在去报告厅的路上，他想稍微休息一会儿，绕个远路，从楼前的小花园穿过去。

住院楼前的小花园种有花花草草，摆有长椅和假山，供病人散步、晒晒太阳。齐格鲁德从这儿路过，一边活动肩膀，没想到会遇到布伦希尔德。她没戴帽子，把头发放下来了，白发在阳光里发光。齐格鲁德走过去，坐到她旁边，她鞋也脱在一旁，赤脚踩在水泥浇的石子路上。当布伦希尔德看到来人时，还有点惊讶。

“又遇到你了。”

“是呢。”她在吃一只果冻。果冻很大像只小碗，她可能没有勺子，所以用嘴沿着边缘啃了一圈。

“我还去楼上找过你呢。”

“是吗？”

“可是你不在。”

“我请了两天病假，现在又去检验科了。”

“啊，要紧吗？是什么病？”

布伦希尔德靠过来，“我偷偷告诉你，医生不要跟别人说哦，我在外地的妹妹过来找我，我去接驾了，陪着她们去附近转了转。”

她的声音吹着齐格鲁德耳朵痒痒的。

“附近，我只知道有个博物馆。”

“还有庙，据说还挺灵验的，香火很旺。”

“叫什么来着？”

“光辉复合神庙。”

“嗯，无论听几遍都觉得这个名字很穿越。”

布伦希尔德合十双掌，“我和妹妹们一起求了姻缘呢。”

“布伦希尔德......还是单身吗？”

“你问得像个老头子似的，”布伦希尔德噗噗地笑，“爱我的人......大概还没出生吧......”

“怎么会呢......”

“医生呢？你这么了不起，不仅医人身体，还会医人心，追求者一定很多吧？”

她脸颊泛红的样子格外动人，齐格鲁德连忙否认，“没有没有，完全没有。”

布伦希尔德笑笑，不再追问下去。

他们又坐了一会儿，齐格鲁德看了眼时间，问她，“你经常来这儿吗？”

“唔......我有空就会来，下午阳光怪好的。”

“那明天我也会来这儿坐一会儿。”

他站起来，看到布伦希尔德身边放着一只手提包，帆布的，款式普通花纹也很老，像他妈妈给他送饭装保温桶会用的袋子，里面还有好几个果冻。

“我能拿一个吗？”齐格鲁德指指她的袋子。

“呃......您请，不用客气。”

“谢谢。”

他拿在手中掂了掂，青提味的。

布伦希尔德仰着头问他，“齐格鲁德医生，发现了什么吗？”

“嗯？你说什么？”

“不，就是，医生为什么好像格外关心我似的......”

“这个，”齐格鲁德想了想，“这不是理所当然的吗？你会相信直觉吗，我第一次见到你，就有种感觉，觉得就是你了。”

布伦希尔德一副苦思的样子，“齐格鲁德医生......喜欢写小说吗？”

“也许我真的有点天赋，没关系，下次我再与你慢慢解释吧。还有事，我先走了。”

齐格鲁德挥挥手，布伦希尔德也朝他挥挥手。

他把果冻揣在兜里，步伐都轻快了很多。

到报告厅时会议已经开始了，整个大厅里坐满了人，主持人在台上念开场白，场下安静如鸡。齐格鲁德小心翼翼地挤到正中间的座位，贞德帮他占的位子，她翘着腿就坐在旁边。

“真是傻逼。”她说。

齐格鲁德抬头一看，台上那人他认识，埃德蒙·唐泰斯，穿得西装笔挺，只是头发却像好几天没洗。以前他们一同实习，都在迦勒底西院，那时他和齐格鲁德和贞德关系都还不错。

“新的微创技术，他团队开发的，切，他以前不是我们院擦桌子的吗？”

“那会儿我们都在擦桌子。”

贞德翘着的腿轻轻踩了他一下。

齐格鲁德拍拍裤子，“你能不能......”

“这家伙后来可是流窜作案出尽风头，什么重大项目、实验都有他，挂了好几家医院的名誉教授，听听那暴发户似的笑声，不觉得耳朵疼吗？”

“流窜......是什么意思？”

“他现在不就窜回来给我们院老头们洗脑来了？”

“哦，原来是这样。”

贞德白他一眼。

“他前几天还联系我，说回国了要请我们吃饭，原来是因为这事。”

“不去，看见他就烦。”

贞德站起来，交代齐格鲁德待会儿帮她签到，她要溜了。齐格鲁德说：“我还以为你只是对我这样。”

贞德正因为座位太窄、齐格鲁德长腿挡路挤不过去，听到这话愣住了，回过神就踢他，“我哪样儿了？！”

齐格鲁德拍拍裤子，“所以你为什么要坐中间啊......”

“我愿意，管得着吗。”贞德哼哼。

两人打闹，没注意台上安静好一会儿了，经由喇叭放大的声音吓人一跳。

“请稍等一下，看看这是谁，达尔克医生！达尔克医生！”

被点到名的贞德僵硬地回头，看到台上的埃德蒙正哈哈大笑。

“果然是你啊！贞德，请过来，到我这儿来，我给大家介绍一下，这位是迦勒底西院的专家，也算是我可敬的敌人。”

贞德抓住齐格鲁德的领子猛摇，都怪你！去死吧！齐格鲁德十分艰难地举起一只手，“啊......达尔克医生肚子不舒服，可以先让她去厕所吗？”

贞德脸上通红，狠狠踹了他一脚，怒气冲冲地走了。

后来的饭局齐格鲁德还是没去。

预定给安徒生手术的日子临近了，当然，是齐格鲁德瞎编的日子。但是就在那前一天，齐格鲁德终于见到了他的监护人，一位非常貌美的女士，但也许只是随便找来的人，因为她看起来......也很小。

“你们家里没有成年人了吗？”

“我已经十八了！”她掏出身份证，齐格鲁德瞄了眼，杀生院祈荒，姓都不一样啊。

“医生，我只有一个请求哦。”

祈荒好好说着话，就不知道怎么坐到齐格鲁德身边了。

“请你一定要让他死掉。”

“......抱歉，这个要求有点困难。”

“什么嘛，我加钱都不可以吗？”

“这不是钱的问题......”

“那医生......想要我吗？您觉得我如何呢？医生这样的，我不讨厌哦。”祈荒做了粉色指甲的食指，戳一戳齐格鲁德的脸。

齐格鲁德推了推眼镜，“你心脏也不太好吧，出生的时候就有这毛病了，小时候身体很差对不对？”

哎？！祈荒瞪着眼睛，“怎么能这样！”

有些病人真的很奇怪，齐格鲁德夹着病历赶忙脱身。他才坐下，没顾上喝口水，便听到门口有人喊他，齐医生，有人找你。他抬头看到一个纯白色的人影在门外探头探脑，看到他时，冲他招手。

“我问他们认不认识一位转行做医生的厨师，就找到你了。”

“嗯......这个嘛......”

“其实我个人觉得，你手术时更像一台不带感情的机器......从这点上来说，我们本质很相像呢。”

“你看过我手术吗？”

“有教学录像呀，医院里医生的粉丝不少呢，不过，我是在遇到医生之后，才成为你的粉丝的。”

布伦希尔德扯扯齐格鲁德的袖子，“现在能稍微跟我来一下吗？”

正是午休时间，布伦希尔德领着他到没人的办公室。在进屋之后，顺手反锁上了门。

“对不起哦，我这几天都没有去小花园，你不要生气，因为工作很忙，我去了康复中心之后，要努力学习按摩手法。”

“又换地方了？”齐格鲁德也很惊讶。

“认识我的人都说我力气很大，扳手腕能赢过男人哦，所以力量我倒不太担心。”布伦希尔德有些不好意思地移开目光，十指交叠、握紧，“可是别的就......我没什么信心呢，想听听专业人士的看法。”

齐格鲁德一下子没反应来，“是要我，帮你看看学习成果吗？”

“差不多就是这个意思......”

“可以是可以，但我也不是很懂，你不介意就好。我需要，怎么做吗？”

“你转过去，背对着我就好。”

齐格鲁德依言照做，他感觉到布伦希尔德靠近他，她的气息贴着他的后背，身上有如同冬日清晨冷冷的香气，像薄纱蒙住了他的脸。布伦希尔德的胳膊搂住他的脖子，肌肤相触让他有点紧张，然后她慢慢收紧了包围圈。咽部的疼痛提醒了他，齐格鲁德发觉，是这样，他只要和布伦希尔德在一起，就难以呼吸，无法言语，意识也会一点一点离开他的身体。

他抓住布伦希尔德的胳膊，本能驱使他挣扎，不太对劲儿？他猛地向后退，一下撞到了墙上。

布伦希尔德啊了一声，松开了手。

齐格鲁德跪在地上，捂着脖子咳嗽，他拉开领口，拼命呼入新鲜空气。他其实想要喊布伦希尔德的名字，但只能发出像要呕吐似的含糊的声音。

他好像差一点死掉，他突然意识到。

这太危险了，他站起来，想要念叨一下布伦希尔德，控制不好力度可不行，以后要千万小心。但是忽然他被人从后抱住了，那双手又从他的腋下穿到前面来，够他的肩，抓住他的扣子。

“医生......对不起，能不能让我抱一下？”

“好......好......”

他深呼吸，身体感受着布伦希尔德起伏的胸口，她头贴着他的后背，甚至轻轻磨蹭。她没有刚才那么慌张了，情绪似乎平稳了下来，他才开口，“我们......是不是反了？”

“啊？反、反了吗？”

“好像是反了......要不试试这样转过来......”

布伦希尔德松开了手，齐格鲁德转过身，目光相触，布伦希尔德立刻低下了头。

“重新来一次？”

“好......好的......”

布伦希尔德转过去，虽然她捂着脸，但齐格鲁德刚刚还是看到了，她的眼很红，脸也很红。

要怎么做呢？齐格鲁德想，从后抱住她的肩膀吧，布伦希尔德的力气很大，但骨架却像小鸟，能整个儿圈进怀里。齐格鲁德把她拉向自己，布伦希尔德死死抓着他的手，她好像很焦虑，慢慢才信任他，才放松下来。齐格鲁德埋在她发丝间，仅仅是抱着，甚至不敢很用力气。

她拍拍他的手臂，结束这个拥抱。“谢谢医生......”她看他一眼又飞快地看向地面。

“没什么......”他什么也没做。

她朝他微微点头，也像只轻快的鸟儿飞走了。

当天晚上，安徒生答应了手术。齐格鲁德去病房探望他时，看到他床头新摆了一瓶花，只可惜，里面的花全都被折了，花朵贴在桌面上。

“他觉得这很奇怪，有种不好的预感，”祈荒解释道，“毕竟我拿过来的时候是好好的，不知道怎么就变这样了。还说呢，我的包也不见了，哪里都找不到。”

“包？你就放在病房里吗？”

“是啊，我身份证还在里面呢，医生，可不可以调监控呀？”祈荒好好说着话，就挽上了齐格鲁德的胳膊。

“你刚好改个姓，换张身份证呗。”

“诶？！”

祈荒表情夸张地瞪眼，看到安徒生淡漠地喝着热水，镜片反射着雪白的光线。

于是手术的日子被正式确定下来，这几日，齐格鲁德约了科内几位医生，共同讨论给安徒生手术的难点。他主要还是担心他的年纪，孩子的心脏比成年人小，用药也要格外小心，手术时间最好不拖得太长。他思来想去，如果贞德来做他的副手的话，他会放心一点。

贞德这两天也不见人影，问了问同事，要么说出差，要么说请假，总之也没人清楚。

齐格鲁德独自一人去吃饭，路过小花园，多留意了两眼，布伦希尔德坐在之前的长椅上，冲他招手。

中午阳光确实很好，布伦希尔德问他：“医生吃了吗？”

“吃过了。”

“其实我学着做了饭团，想让医生做小白鼠。”

“好啊。”

她今天带了一只藏青色的手提袋，上面印了小熊的图案。她从里面取出一只蓝色的饭盒，打开，里面是以九宫格排列的黑球球。

“我放了牛肉粒，外面裹了海苔丝，还在其中一个里加了点料，医生会不会是那个幸运的小老鼠呢？”

齐格鲁德拿起正中间的饭团，海苔味很香，他咬了一口，咸淡正好，很好吃。

“嗯......这个味道，是草莓干？”

布伦希尔德拍了下手，“医生果然很幸运。”

她盖好盖子，把饭盒装回袋子里。

“你不吃吗？”

“我吃过啦，这是专门带给医生的。我不小心点藏好，要被同事们抢光了。”

她又冲他挥挥手，“拜拜啦。”

中午齐格鲁德在办公室整理论文材料，莫里亚蒂教授原本与他们约了一个短会，要讨论这个月工作安排，果不其然咕了他们。不开也好，他这几日跟病人和病人家属做斗争，也很操劳，坐在这儿都觉得有些头晕、反胃。齐格鲁德离开位子去接了杯水，走了几步，突然眼前一黑，栽在地上。

他再睁开眼时，已经躺在了病床上，帕拉赛尔苏斯的脸像幻灯片一样切换进视野。“你醒了，”他松口气的样子，“你提前预演就是为了这一天吗，听扛你过来的人说，他们一见你晕倒，看都没看，就往我这儿送。”

意识虽然恢复了，但齐格鲁德还是恶心想吐，“我是怎么了......”

“食物中毒。”

“什么？”

“天热不注意吃了坏掉的东西就会这样。”

齐格鲁德完全不能理解这个说法，“应该没有吧......”

“既然已经这样了，你就好好歇着吧。”

“呃......不行，还不行，我今天有个手术......我好不容易才说服那孩子同意，他的情况也不宜再拖下去......”齐格鲁德用没吊水的那只手揉了揉眼睛，“要是贞德在这里就好了......”

帕拉赛尔苏斯的眼神游移了一下，“她在。”

“什么意思？”

齐格鲁德伸长了脖子，贞德就站在床的另一头，你不抬起头来看看不到她。

“你这家伙怎么这么多嘴！”

帕拉赛尔苏斯耸了耸肩。

“齐格鲁德医生，你想让我给你打下手，我也可以答应你，不过必须你来主刀，不知道你一天天都在搞什么名堂......反正爬也给我爬到手术室去。”

“啊......我就知道拜托你准没错。”

贞德被噎住了，“什、什么？”

“但是很抱歉但是，我恐怕要彻底麻烦你了这次，我需要你，来主刀。”齐格鲁德闭上了眼，他看天花板还在转。

贞德瞪着帕拉赛尔苏斯，对方回以她一个友善的微笑，一副你看我干嘛的样子。贞德没有办法，只好狠一狠心，对病床上奄奄一息的齐格鲁德立下承诺，“就这一次！你放心好了，病人的情况我已经了解了......完了你也要请我去米其林三星吃饭！”

“一定一定......”齐格鲁德说话的力气都快没有了。

“......看见你这样子就心烦，我走了。”

待到脚步声完全消失掉帕拉赛尔苏斯才开口：“你这不是很会吗？”

“啊？”齐格鲁德没听明白，“你还在啊？”

“为什么都是可以离婚的年纪了却还没找女朋友呢？像这会儿，就有人来照顾你了。”

“我更相信医生啊。”

噗，帕拉赛尔苏斯发出这种怪声时脸上依旧没有什么表情。

病房安静下来，齐格鲁德叹口气，不行，他现在没有力气思考，需要好好休息。这一觉不知道昏昏沉沉到了几点，病房里、屋外面全都黑了，他出了身汗，醒来仍是难受，但也睡不着了。齐格鲁德强迫自己合眼，花一点时间回忆白天都吃了什么不该吃的，鸡蛋、牛奶，也许是别的医生给的饼干、香蕉？但如果是因为这些小零食的话，那倒下的人应该也不止他了。

他睁开眼，眼前出现的人吓得他差点叫出来，她的手指立刻压住了他的嘴唇。

“嘘——”

布伦希尔德把头发别到耳后，坐到他身边。

“我躲在医生这儿偷懒，医生不介意吧？”

齐格鲁德还在震惊中，没反应过来。

布伦希尔德笑一笑，指指墙上的电子钟，“三点啦，医生该睡了。”

齐格鲁德缓缓点了点头，“啊，你是，你是怎么知道我在这儿的？”

布伦希尔德做手势，示意他往旁边去一点，她要躺下来时，齐格鲁德又被她吓了一跳，但这次他没出声。在明白了布伦希尔德的意图之后，他也侧起身，好让这张脆弱的单人床能挤下两个人。

“我去问一问就知道了。”她声音很轻，怕吵着齐格鲁德似的。

这么近的距离看着布伦希尔德，她平日里老是遮挡住脸的刘海儿因为重力拨向一边，露出葡萄似的眼睛，实话实说，齐格鲁德困意全无。

布伦希尔德又说，“这样好了。”她伸手取下他的眼镜，给自己戴上。“这样我们就都看不清对......方......”

她戴上眼镜的那刻定是发现了，齐格鲁德的眼镜，是平光镜。

他比之前看得更清楚了。

布伦希尔德皱起眉毛，“医生真奇怪......”

“我睡了。”齐格鲁德闭上眼，“晚安。”

他听到她小声地回他，“晚安。”

他再醒来时已经天亮了，翻身的时候从床上掉下去，吓醒的，刚好踏进门的护士都懵了。当然布伦希尔德已经不在了，她也许是半夜就走了，也许刚刚离开，齐格鲁德的眼镜安静地躺在床头柜上。

他身体好多了，但被帕拉赛尔苏斯按着又观察了半天，下午他简单收拾了一下，与帕医生请了个假，下了楼。他一边给贞德打电话，一边就看到她在楼梯口窗前站着，手里拿着手机。

“你醒了？”

贞德抬腿时齐格鲁德本能往后撤了一步，不想她只是踩在台阶上系了个鞋带。

“手术很顺利，你已经是个女孩子了。”

“啊？”

“真是的，跟你开个玩笑都听不明白，懒得跟你讲话......我说，安徒生的手术很顺利。”

“他变成女孩子了？”

“想挨打啊？”

齐格鲁德弯腰躲过去，笑笑，“谢谢你了，我就知道拜托你肯定没问题，你挑地方吧，我请你吃饭。”

贞德手插在兜里，靠着扶手，难得正眼看他，“你亲自下厨吗？”

齐格鲁德叹了口气，“我还是请你去米其林三星吧。”

“切，真扫兴。”

手机响了，齐格鲁德接起来，是燕青，问他有时间吗，有个病人你可能感兴趣。他匆匆道了别，便转身下楼。路上他听燕青在电话里简单描述，一把水果刀刚好插在伤者心脏上方，先不管什么原因造成的，救人要紧。

齐格鲁德赶到急诊室，这里人多，人声嘈杂，他环顾四周，也没找着燕青在哪儿。忽然他好像看到一个熟悉的身影，布伦希尔德穿制服的感觉与其他护士都不同，她正好俯下身，便看不见了。齐格鲁德想过去，奈何隔着好几张病床，走道都被病人家属占满了。

“哎呀齐格鲁德医生！”

齐格鲁德回过头，看见燕青跑过来。

“伤者推进手术室了，暂时由我们这儿罗摩医生接手了，病人还有别的心脏疾病，哥哥等下也来看看吧。”

他打完招呼，又跑步向下一位病患而去。

小伙子也很不错啊，齐格鲁德心想。他再想去找布伦希尔德，估摸着刚才她站的位置，走过去她已经不在了。算了，改天再问问她是不是又调回急诊了吧，齐格鲁德准备去看看伤者，余光瞥见躺在担架上的人有些眼熟。

倘若扒掉衣服那齐格鲁德没自信能分得清楚，但他穿着警察的制服，那不就是库丘林家最小的弟弟吗？

他怎么跑医院来了？还在这儿睡着。齐格鲁德走近了，本想叫醒他，推了好几下没有反应，他下意识试了试鼻息，听了听心脏，发现人已经凉凉了。

他吓了一跳，摸了手还是热的，当即骑上担架。他扒开库丘林的领子，扯开他的衬衫，发现他脖子上集中有大片红色的印记，是窒息？还有抢救的机会。齐格鲁德一边喊人，一边心肺复苏，立刻有护士过来协助，直到库丘林猛地咳嗽两下，回过劲儿，他才把人交给别的医生。要知道他家里四个儿子，头三个都是黑社会，偏偏老幺是警察，好不容易有个造福社会的，可不能整没了。

齐格鲁德喘了口气，一拍脑门，燕青还等他过去。

过了几天，库丘林出院，期间齐格鲁德虽然打电话关照过，但始终没顾上探望，到最后一天了，说什么也得送送。他们两家原来是邻居，以前库丘林的大哥挨了刀子，就叫还是小朋友的库丘林上齐格鲁德家哭，拽着他来给哥哥缝伤口，到头来小库丘林反而跟齐格鲁德比较亲近。

齐格鲁德刚好有快递要取，他老家又寄来了一箱橙子，他们就到医院门口说话。库丘林想了好几天了，对自己怎么晕过去的事毫无印象，可能是因为太恐怖被潜意识抹掉记忆了吧，他这么开玩笑。库丘林拿出烟递给他，齐格鲁德没接。

“这下我们一家都被西哥救过了啊。”他给自己点上了。

“职责所在罢了。”

“就别谦虚了嘛。”

“你家里人还在干那些事吗？”

“对啊，为了不让我看起来那么像卧底，还特意划清关系跑到国外了。”

“够能折腾的。”

“对了西哥，向你打听点事，你周围的人最近有没有丢东西啊？”

“丢东西？没有吧。你来查案啊？”

“是啊，最近报失的人有点多，而且都集中反馈是在你们医院丟的，价值虽然不等，但累计加起来也不少了。那种女人背的那么小的皮包，哇我第一次知道卖那么贵。”

库丘林蹲下来，点了第二支烟。

“包啊......”齐格鲁德回忆了一下，“我想起来，之前有个病人说过她包找不着了，是在病房不见的。”

“有她联系方式吗？”

“说实话，我不知道她现在叫什么。”

库丘林把烟掐了，扶了扶帽子，“我还是自己去转一转问问情况吧，本来以为把周边几个盗窃团伙揍一顿就能解决问题了，现在看起来案子比我想象中的复杂，我看到师姐也在这儿，她是不是也在查这件事......”

“黑社会思想也遗传吗......”齐格鲁德跳下台阶。

“啊？”

“说你师姐，是叫斯卡哈吗？还没退休啊？”

“那是我师父！我师姐叫布伦希尔德，完全不一样好吧。”

齐格鲁德本来已经奔着大门口快递点走出一段距离了，听到那个非常尖锐的名字立刻转过头，“谁？”

“你说谁？师姐啊？我刚上班时她带过我几天，后来听说调去别的地方了，没想到还在我们市啊。”

“不不，你刚说的名字再说一遍？”

“干什么？你认识啊，布伦希——啊——”

库丘林的叫声断在嗓子里了，取而代之的是汽车轮胎与地面长啸般的摩擦。

齐格鲁德被撞飞出去了。

这只是人们眼中的第一印象，如果冷静下来仔细把记忆慢放来看的话，车是笔直地冲着医院门口开的，虽然在撞到人之前就在刹车，但为时已晚。齐格鲁德的身体弯曲了一个诡异的弧度，他先是趴上车窗，然后被惯性甩到前面。

他滚了两圈才停下来。

库丘林完全呆住了，以至于当他反应过来要喊“不许动！”，驾驶座上的人已经跳下车冲过来了。

“医生！医生！齐格鲁德医生！”

她慌忙跪下来，手足无措，扶着他的脸让他面朝自己，以确保他的眼睛是睁着的。

“不......不要搬动我。”

齐格鲁德这么说，但布伦希尔德已经抱起了他。

“对不起......对不起！原谅我，我不想这样的，我不想伤害你的，求求你了不要死，不要离开我。”布伦希尔德哭出了声，眼泪唰唰往下掉。

“我......我......”

齐格鲁德虽然想说我没事，你不要哭了，但他发不出声音，疼痛占据了他的神经。车撞得不算狠，还是别扭的新手司机，但齐格鲁德感觉自己还是散架了。疼，他无从分辨到底何处在疼，他脑海只剩下这一个感觉。

“你你你......放开他！你被捕了！以以以......故意伤害罪！”库丘林站出来，他没有枪，只能用手指着布伦希尔德。围观的人越来越多了，他没法一直躲在柱子后面。

“师姐？！”

布伦希尔德满面泪光，“不是这样的！请听我解释，不是你所看到的那样，我怎么可能会杀他，我做不到！我那么爱着齐格鲁德医生......”围观人群发出哦的惊叹声，“我可以向你证明。”

布伦希尔德低下头，在齐格鲁德嘴唇上落下一吻。

库丘林目瞪口呆，“他......他死了......”

“那，你，那你这，怎么回事？没事咯？吵架？闹脾气？不关我的事吗？”库丘林咽了咽口水，“我可以，走了吗？”

“等......等！”

像是撕开声带发出的声音，齐格鲁德突然回光返照似的，握紧了拳头，如同握进了地砖那般用力。

“你要找的......找的那个小偷......是她。”

围观群众再次发出哦的惊叹声。

“什么？！你脑袋没被撞坏吧？”

“我有......证据！说是没舍得，其实，没时间，从她那里拿的......果冻，还在我抽屉里。”

库丘林愣了一会儿，“什么登西？”

“布伦......答应我。”

“呜，医生，”布伦希尔德握住他的手，“你不要再说话了。”

“......要好好认错......”

齐格鲁德的手猛地抽走了，他的意识就此断片了，他好累，自然听不到之后撕心裂肺的哭喊声，以及在那之后的，“我错了呜呜。”“我认罪！”在齐格鲁德被赶来的担架抬走之后，库丘林仍然头皮发麻，她为什么又来抓着我裤子哭啊！

接下来，由罗摩医生主导，汇集了西院一干“主要是想看看竟然会有这等怪事”的专家共同会诊，齐格鲁德伤势不重，并无大碍。他在医院躺了几星期，修养了一段时间。他本人身体底子不错，恢复也不错，最关键的是，手也没有落下病症。

“如果你真出了什么事，我会自责一辈子，但是你放心，我会养你的。”

戴着手铐的布伦希尔德握住齐格鲁德的手，跪在病床前。

“这个，是不是反了？”

在正式判决之前，布伦希尔德最后的愿望是想看看齐格鲁德。她向库丘林交代了全部偷窃罪行，赃物大多吃掉或者扔掉了，但应该还能找回一些。她顺走无人照看的物品，并不在乎价值，而护士身份只是作为掩护，她并不在医院工作，甚至以前也不是警察。在察觉到自己的所作所为被齐格鲁德发现后，慌张之下才不小心撞了他。还有库丘林，他调查到急诊科时布伦希尔德正好在，为了逃跑就掐了他，怪她力气太大了。

“她不能控制自己偷走别人东西的欲望，更像是无意识下的行为，同样她也不能控制地想要杀了我。”齐格鲁德解释道。

库丘林听后表示，“......对不起完全听不懂。”

“你一定要等我，我向你保证，不会要太久的。”

“嗯嗯，要好好服刑哦，我会去看你的。”

布伦希尔德伏在他枕边，脸上是他见过最温柔的笑脸。

他想摸摸她的头，但肩膀还有点痛胳膊只能抬到一半。

“我爱你，布伦希尔德。”

“我也爱你，齐格鲁德医生。”

齐格鲁德毫无悬念地错过了今年的升职考评，他的教授听说此事，对他最后才推理出真相一事完全无法容忍。“太菜了齐格鲁德，太菜了！要是我第一眼就能知道她身高体重内衣尺码了！”

“还请您别。”

问题是，贞德也错过了，因为她在网络上创作的同人漫画被曝光，抢在删除前阅读过的同事纷纷表示，你很难相信那样夸张的人体会出自一位医生之手。另外听说她有在请人出版售卖自己的画册，甚至参加漫展，说不定要跳槽。

“真难想象你有这样的爱好，是何种题材呢？我可以看看吗？”

“你想死吗？”贞德瞪他一眼。

眼见着贞德饭也吃不下了，端着盘子直接走人，燕青在一旁偷笑，“哥哥还真招女人恨啊。”

“话不能乱说。”

燕青眯起眼睛，刀光般的眼神从齐格鲁德脸上扫过。

“但是呢......我还是想提醒哥哥一句，这么快就搞外遇不太好吧？”

齐格鲁德差点被米饭呛住，咳嗽了半天。他左右看看，今儿下来晚了，食堂人不多，他们这一桌就他俩，于是他放下勺子，招招手让燕青附耳过来。

“她越狱了......”

“哈？！”

小声，小声，齐格鲁德示意他安静，“我也被吓了一跳，你知道的，我每个月都有去看她，你也说过我像个等周末的小学生似的。那天到家，灯是亮的，我以为我早上出门忘了关，进屋之后发现她晚饭都做好了，要给我庆祝生日，我生日不是这天。后来被我好说歹说劝回去了，唔，我不知道是不是逃出来还能回去，比只是出来更厉害一些。”

燕青用手给自己合拢嘴，“难以置信，只是越狱的话我也想试试......不过，单是吃块奶油蛋糕，没必要这么大费功夫吧？”

“嗯......她说没关系，当庆祝未来儿子生日也可以。”

燕青拍了拍齐格鲁德的肩膀，两个男人陷入长久的沉默。

“我忽然想，一个能随便越狱的人，只是偷东西，是不是太屈才了？”

“你认为她还干了点别的？”

“唔，比如说偷了我的心。”

燕青笑了下，“对，是，你说的对。”

齐格鲁德点点头，没错，一点也没错。他站起身，收拾餐盘，今天一整天的日程也很满。

END


End file.
